<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study motivation by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280945">Study motivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Coffee, Control, Controlling, Early Mornings, Goals, Grades, Late at Night, Late night study, Motivational, School, Studying, Work, how to study, motivation, reasons to study, study, study aesthetic, study motivation, study online, textbooks, toxic studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so I wrote this as study motivation, more for me because I haven't been studying at all or doing anything productive. But this is kind of a toxic way to study, I just find it more motivational that way. I wouldn't recommend this way of studying, but if you do study like this, sleep more, hydrate and your grades don't define you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>she was a sleepless distant version of a human. A better version floating through the school hallways. Grades where a constant reminder on who she was as a person. Studying was away to escape. It became apparent her future was the only thing she had controlled over, the reason she held on was because of it. And the way she controlled it was through studying.</p><p>Late nights became fulfilled with open pages of biology, maths and anything else she struggled to grasp. The early morning were committed to English papers and literature of the classics. waking up around 8am in the morning and studied until 9pm at night. Between 1am and 3am, she woke up for a short period to revise over everything he learnt the previous day. It was seen as unorthodox to some.  </p><p> </p><p> Her desk space had been taken up from all the empty cups of black coffee. And if it was a late night, it didn't stop her drinking 4 cans of energy drink from red bull to iced Starbucks. </p><p>she never procrastinates or gives up. Something that she doesn't understand? Great! Because she’ll spend the next week making sure she’s able to understand using online materials that by the end of the week she starts teaching people. she learns like she can teach it to you.</p><p>
  <span class="ui_qtext_rendered_qtext">She would remorselessly reject any advances of dating requests. Anything that would cost more than half an hour of her study time.</span>
</p><p>years of painful repetition to build her ability to memorise entire chapters and textbooks. She'd memorize one sentence, then two, then repeat both, then repeat the paragraph, then the page and so on.</p><p>
  <span class="ui_qtext_rendered_qtext">It was well known in her family that you did not want to visit or call upon her when she was studying. You would either get dismissed to have a rage set upon you. Nobody was exempt, not even her closest friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="ui_qtext_rendered_qtext">having a time table kept things in place and  controlled every hour of the day, planned every week to the minutest detail</span>
</p><p>'don't sleep till its done'</p><p>there's also someone better chasing the same dream'</p><p>'remember why you started'</p><p>'study now be proud later'</p><p>They study quotes were endless, on walls, cupboards, drawers, inside books, her wallpaper of the phone she never used. When it was exam time, she pulled the plug on her tv and deleted any social media apps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might make another chapter of study apps.<br/>any Ideas leave them in the comments please.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>